Heaven's Lost Property: The Angeloid
by TheMixx
Summary: An angeloid has fallen from the sky with an unknown purpose.
1. Chapter 1

In the Synapse, Pod number 341, the pod is slowly unlocking.  
Inside the pod, lays a young girl with medium sized blue hair, sleeping.  
"My daughter, arise."

It was dim. and I can't really say I remember much.  
The room I was in.. wasn't really much of room actually. It was more of a small closet. Only until now I wasn't really aware I existed. Until that voice called for me.  
Was I suppose to answer? I didn't really know. But something telled me, I didn't have to.  
The next thing I knew, the sky was shrinking. Or was I falling?  
Anyway, The pod opened and left me in the sky. I was falling for a rather long time until I landed.  
I woke up and saw when I had fallen, I had created quite an explosion. There was a rather large crate surrounding me. I dusted myself and climbed the ridge of the crater, there I saw a small group of some sort walking along the road the crater had obstruct. All of them were humans, there was an odd one that had an expressionless face. They had stopped a few feet away from me when they looked up and noticed me.  
"Hello?"  
Said a boy who had short brown hair.  
I had responded with a short hello.  
"Hello."  
"Who are you?"  
He sounded a bit unsettled when he said this.  
"I am..."  
That was a decent question, who AM I?  
I just responded with looking down at my feet. What I had realized by doing that was what my torso and legs look like, they were identical to a female human but the chest was slightly larger. I was wearing what looked like to be an odd suit.

"Why are you here?"  
He said this with a angry tone in his voice. This startled me and the other humans next to him, with an exception with the one with no expression.  
I answered him with a simple answer.  
"I have no reason of being here."  
This simple answer made the the boy confused. He finally answered with a "I've had enough of this! Ikaros, Sohara, let's go home."  
"Ikaros?"  
My mouth had a rather troubling time sending that word out. The name sounded rather familiar, but I didn't really know why.  
"Do you know her? She's an angeloid." said the girl with the long brown hair.  
"Angeloid?"  
To be honest, the word made me surprised. I didn't really understand how a human could know such a word.  
"I might have."  
The immediate moment I finished my sentence the boy had a shocked look on his face and went into a private conversation with the girl. I could just make out what he was saying.  
"It's another one of them."  
"Huh?"  
"It's another angeloid!"  
"Tomoki, don't be stupid."  
"I swear! I'd get out of here so I don't get another one."  
The boy ran while dragging his companions with him. I was rather curious about him and his friends so I decided to spread my wings and follow. I decided to stop right in front of him.  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
I tilted my head to answer his statement. He finally calmed down and said,  
"Look, if your not going to leave me alone, might as well come with me."  
I nodded in return. I might've had a small grin when I nodded, because the boy was immediately unsettled.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the way was rather quick. Those humans seem to be kind to me with the exception of the boy. When we arrived at a house, the girl went to the house next to it. Which automatically makes her a neighbor to the boy.  
"Hey, uh.."  
"Yes?"  
"My name's Tomoki."  
"Tomoki Sakurai."  
"How did you..?"  
"It's essential for angeloids to know most things, isn't it?"  
"I guess.."  
He said this in a rather uncertain tone.  
We went inside after that small conversation. It surprised me to see 2 more angeloids inside the house.  
"Tomoki."  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"How many angeloids are living with you?"  
"Just the three."  
"Tomoki!"  
"Yes, Nymph?"  
"Who's the girl behind you?"  
"Nymph" seemed to say it in an annoyed voice.  
"Sohara, Ikaros, and I found her when we were walking home."  
Nymph turned to me.  
"What's your name?"  
"My name? I don't really believe I have one."  
She stayed silent for a while before saying her next statement.  
"Guess we'll have to give you one."  
"Give me one?"  
"Yeah, since you don't really have a name we'll have to give you one."  
I nod in agreement. A name? Something to be called by?  
"What about.. Athena? Suites you."  
"Agreed. Creating personality."  
"Huh?"  
"I have the ability to create a personality to the name I am given. Engaging personality mode."  
Tomoki looked very concerned and turned to me.  
"Are you alright Athena?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
With a personality, If ever asked to act more human, this will fill the first step.  
"Master. I have prepared dinner."  
"Oh! okay. Let's eat!"  
"Sure, I guess."  
Dinner? Is this the time when we eat? This might be my first time I ate.. I have a strange feeling that I am going to be asked several questions..


	3. Chapter 3

Strange enough, I didn't get asked many questions, no, make that ANY questions.  
I said instinctively,  
"Thanks, the food was great."  
Standing up and going somewhere else in the house seemed like a good idea, so I stood up and went into the living room to watch Television.  
Nothing much was on there, just the news. It said was, "A massive crater was seen obstructing a road in the city, authorities have not seen who has created this." This must've been my crater when I fell, since the placing looked very similar.  
"That was your crater isn't it?"  
I turned around and saw Nymph looking at me with a puzzling look.  
"Yeah."  
"Isn't it a bit, you know, massive?"  
"I guess."  
"Athena!"  
I guess Tomoki was calling me for something because when I looked at him, he told me to take a bath since I just landed. So I thought about what he said and nodded my head.  
When I had found the bathroom, I undressed and turned on the hot water. I wonder, what is of Tomoki that is of major importance? He has the feel of importance to him somewhat. From what I can understand, he treats his angeloids with respect and kindness..  
Calculating from the time I was in the bathtub, I should be getting out now. I should probably wipe myself to prevent the floor from being wet..

[Third person]  
After Athena had wiped herself she threw the towel over her shoulder and went into the closest room, which was, Tomoki's room. Inside it, she saw several odd magazines and Tomoki reading one. Tomoki looked up and saw Athena without any clothes, which instantly got him a nosebleed. "Athena! What are you doing here?"  
"I was going to get dressed."  
"Don't kill me! please!"  
That sentence confused Athena to an extent, making her ignore Tomoki's confusing statement and start to get dressed.

[First Person]  
What is wrong with Tomoki? All I did was walk inside his room.. To be honest, I never do understand most things, and this might be one of them.  
"Tell me, Tomoki, What are those Magazines you're reading?"  
"Uh- Nothing."  
He hid that magazine behind his back hoping to not show what it is, might be something I should be aware of.  
"Hey! What are you doing?! Athena!"  
That was easy. From the looks of it, they were almost naked woman with rather large chests, "G-cup wrestling" as the title says. I looked below it to see two woman with larger chests wrestling.  
I just tilted my head to what I saw.  
"Tomoki, is this what you like?"  
"W-what?! N-no!"  
He said it in a scared little voice making it clear that it is something he likes. I should really keep this in mind to know what Tomoki has an interest in.

[Third person]  
So Athena threw back Tomoki his magazines and walked out the door to watch Television with Nymph.  
"So, you really have no objective of being here?"  
"No, not really."  
"Want some chips?"  
"Sure, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day,

[Tomoki]  
"Tomoki wake up!"  
"Wha..what Sohara?"  
"The girl from yesterday where is she?!"  
"Athena? I don't really know."  
"We've been looking for her all morning!"  
"How the hell am I suppose to know where she is?!"  
"Tomo."  
"What!"  
"The corner."  
"What corn-"  
Oh my god.

[Third person]  
From what Tomoki saw, it was Athena. She had her eyes clothes and she was in a "just flailed" position. Not that Tomoki knew much about her, but from guessing from his astonished look, he thought she was dead.

[Tomoki]  
"Athena!"  
"Athena! Are you okay?!"  
God please don't be dead..

[First person]  
"A..e..a..re..yo..y"  
Ugh. Can't an angeloid get some sleep..  
sleep? SLEEP?! How can I sleep?  
"Athena, you're okay! I thought you were dead!"  
"Real funny of you to say that. I almost died because of your screaming."  
Jackass.  
"Athena."  
"What is it, Nymph?"  
"Put these on."  
A uniform? What do I need a uniform for anyway?  
"Summer just ended. I changed Tomoki's teacher's mind a bit to get you in."  
"Okay.. sure."  
School. Do I really need to go to school? Learnings fun and all, but, school?

[Third person]  
So Athena got dressed with a small complaint about how the upper part of the uniform is uncomfortable but was ignored. Though breakfast was short, and she was asked a question about she can sleep, all she was say "I don't know."

During the way to school, Sugata and Mikako joined up with Tomoki.  
"Tell me Tomoki, who's the girl behind you?"  
"Uh, just a friend."  
"A friend, huh? Hey, you."  
"Yeah?"  
"What's your name?"  
"My name is Athena."  
Something went throught Sugata's mind when she said that.

[Sugata]  
Though she acts human, she seems to be hiding something. There is no sight of wings from the uniform, but there still is a possibility that she is an angeloid. I guess I'm going to have to figure it out for myself.  
"Tell me, Athena. What are you?"

[First person]  
"I am an angeloid. Type Gamma."  
"Interesting."  
I wonder what that kid is thinking. He seems interesting enough, and he looks pretty smart.  
"What is your business here?"  
"I have no business or reason to be here."  
He looks a bit concerned after I said my statement. He seems very curious about me.  
"Sugata! Stop asking her questions!"  
Tomoki seems a bit concerned as well.  
"And why is that?"  
"Doesn't everybody need a break sometimes?"  
"Or is it that you're already in a relationship with her, Tomoki? One thing might lead to another, she walks out of the bathroom not wearing her towel and into your room and turns into one of your perverse fantasies."  
"N-no! Stop jacking up my head, Mikako!"  
Tomoki seems a bit frightened about what Mikako said I don't know why.  
"We're here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nymph: Ugh.. Whens the next chapter coming out?  
Tomoki: Oh come on! You haven't been posting for weeks!  
Mixx: If you two are bothering me this much, might as well make a new chapter.

AHEM: Anyway the reason I haven't been posting lately is because I haven't been getting many ideas about the school part for Athena. I'm very sorry, I'm not that creative.

[Teacher]  
"Hello! Today we are going to introduce a new transfer student. Student, please introduce yourself quickly."

[First Person]  
"My name is Athena. I'm pleased to meet you all."  
That's a bit odd. All the the male students seemed to have a deranged but happy look in their eyes. Maybe I Should ignore that.

[Teacher]  
"Please pick a seat Athena. Everyone! Class will begin shortly!"

[Third Person]  
The entire class room population of male students swarmed Athena after she chose a seat next to Nymph. One student asked if she would go out with him. Another one argued with that student about who would Athena go out with. But all the commotion stopped when a single person asked, "Athena, Do you have a boyfriend?"

[First Person]  
"Boyfriend? No, I don't think so."  
What is a Boyfriend?  
*Sigh* Another thing I won't be able to understand..

During Homec..

[Third Person]  
Wow Athena! You and Ikaros sure are good cooks!  
These taste amazing! Where did you learn to cook these?  
Can I have the recipe?  
Can you please be my girlfriend?

[First person]  
So many things that are being said at the same time..  
I can't handle it..  
"KYAAAAAAH!"


End file.
